Back in Port Charles
by JohnAnthonyZacchara
Summary: Kristina left PC after her and Ethans break up 3 years ago, now shes back. Anything could happen.
1. A Familiar Place

**Author's Note: This is a Ethina story! Enjoy!**

Ch. 1  
>I Can't Believe it I'm back in Port Charles somewhere i never though i would step foot in again after what happened all,but I had to come back, had to. As the plane landed i started feeling nervous.<br>"Ms. Davis are you ready to exit the plane" the flight attendant questioned  
>"Uh...yeah" I replied as ready as i could ever be i suppose. I exited the plane and got into the waiting car just outside the airport.<br>"where to miss?" the driver asked  
>"57 Lake Road" i murmured this is the first time i'm going to see my mom,molly or Sam in over 3 years. I walked up to the door unsure if i should just walk in or if i should knock.<br>"Kristina" Alexis breathed  
>"what did you say mom?" Molly asked following her mothers gaze to the porch."Krissy!"Molly ran over and hugged me.<br>"Hey Molly" i said  
>"Baby i can't believe your here." Alexis said joining me and Mollys hug.<br>"Neither can i" i sighed "so how is dad doing?"  
>"He still hasn't woke up honey"<br>"Krissy C'mon, Sams inside" Molly said pulling me. I saw Sam sitting on the couch.  
>"Sam you'll never guess whos here!" Molly squealed not able to contain her excitement of my return. Sam turned her head to see who Molly was talking about i don't think she expected it to be me.<br>"Kristina, your back!" She said slowly getting up.  
>"Oh my god Sam when did that happen" i questioned gesturing to her small baby bump.<br>"well if you would answer the phone than you would know" Sam told me  
>"Sorry i've just been busy" i replied<p>

"well goodnight guys i'll see you later" Sam said walking out the door with Jason right behind her.  
>"Molly you better get to bed its past 11" Alexis advised<br>"Okay night" Molly" sighed going to her room  
>"So Kristina how have you been we haven't talked in a while" Alexis said<br>"I know, i know well me and uncle Ric have been doing really well, i got into UCLA" I replied  
>"Thats great! i'm so proud of you honey"<br>"So whats been going on here? anything new" i asked I'm sure there was something going on it is Port Charles after all.  
>"Well...i- we haven't told anyone, but me and Mac were getting married" she announced<br>"your- you and Mac wow...congratulations" i spoke take off guard by the news. "well its been a long day i need some sleep you know jet lag."  
>"good night"<br>"night mom" i responded  
>I woke up the next day almost forgetting where i was at first. I got dressed and went downstairs to get some coffee, but of course there was no coffee, i guess i'll just go to Kelly's. On my way to Kelly's I walked past the haunted star...<br>_"Ethan whats going on?" i asked "are you gonna take this blindfold off anytime soon" He had my hand and was walking me somewhere i honestly had no idea what was going on.  
>"Just a minute, love"Ethan whispered in my ear as he directed me to a chair.<br>"Where are we?" i asked  
>"you'll see, just don't peak ok?" Ethan told me<br>"okay i won't" i sighed i felt Ethan stand behind my chair, and untie the blindfold.  
>"Ta-Da" he exclaimed<br>I looked around we, were in the Haunted Star. It was all decorated and there was food on the table.  
>"Ethan this is amazing why did you do all this." i asked<br>"and they say the guys are the ones to forget anniversaries" Ethan chuckled  
>"oh my god i forgot, i had no idea i'm sorry." i said<br>"its alright" Ethan said  
>"Did you make this?" i questioned looking at the food.<br>"God no, i can't cook." Ethan laughed  
>"I know. lets try to forget what happened last time you tried making pasta" i giggled<br>"that was an accident"  
>"so its already been 6 months, wow" i said<br>"yeah, its been a long time hasn't it" Ethan murmured  
>the whole time we were eating i noticed Ethan looking at me, then when we were done i finally asked why he was staring.<br>"I am not staring." Ethan replied blushing a little  
>"uh huh, i believe that." i muttered<br>"Kristina" he whispered  
>"what?" i asked<br>"I love you"  
>"I-I love you too,Ethan." I said<br>_Why am i even thinking about_ him _what is wrong with me. Ok thinking about something else, coffee i need, coffee. i walked into Kelly's another familiar place, that i haven't seen in ages.  
>"Kristina is that you?" Micheal asked walking over<br>"Micheal, hey how are you?" i replied  
>"i haven't seen you forever, what have you been up to?"<br>"Work, work and thats about it" i said  
>"really nothing? its been a while did you get in to UCLA?" he asked<br>"oh yeah i did starting in the fall, Ric was so happy when i decided to go to college finally."  
>"so thats all that you've been up to?"<br>"Uh...hmmm you know how i said i was going on a date that didn't happen" i responded  
>"what why not?"<br>"He left me sitting at the restaurant he called me the next day and said he was back with his ex."i explained  
>"M'sorry,so theres no one else? no else you want to date?" Micheal asked<br>"no, no one else he was the first since...well you know."  
>"Lets change the subject"<br>"thank you" i replied  
>"so me and Abby are doing good since the wedding and everything is going good with me and the business." Micheal said<br>"you know I'm still not happy your involved in dads business even in the front, but i'm glad your happy and everythings working out for you"  
>"things will work out for you too Kirs, just give it time." he smiled<br>oh no, no, no, no, no Ethan...i have to get out of here, have to. i can't let him see me no i just can't.  
>"Micheal, i have to go." i said running out before he could even say anything.<br>i went back to mom's house and to my room, laying down on the bed. god i thought i could handle seeing Ethan, i guess not.  
>"Kristina wait please" Ethan said<br>"Why the hell should i? so you can just tell me a bunch of crap again, i don't wanna hear it." I yelled  
>"Kristina its not crap its the truth, baby i love you. Please believe me." he said<br>"No, your lieing i'm not going to listen to anything you have to say."  
>tears were streaming down my face, will i ever be able to get over what happened. its been 3 years, and i'm still in love with Ethan Lovett even after everything he did.<p>

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! more chapters soon. suggestions are welcome :) **


	2. I'm Back, Don't Get Too Excited

**Author's Note:** **hope you like ch.2! Its longer than Ch.1 **

Ch.2

"Krissy,are you awake yet?" Molly asked knocking on my door.  
>"Y-yeah, i'm awake" i replied i've been awake for a while., but no one knew that. I wiped my face and opened the door.<br>"Mom made breakfast, c'mon before it gets cold" Molly told me going downstairs. how long have i been...crying. i looked at the clock 10:47 a.m.  
>"Hey honey you get enough sleep?" Alexis asked as i walked into the kitchen<br>"Mhm, i slept fine so whats for breakfast?" i questioned i sure hope neither of them realize that i have been crying.  
>"Krissy why is your make-up smeared?" Molly asked<br>"Uh...i forgot to wash it off before i went to sleep...Oops" i lied hope that was believable.  
>"Ok, so what are we gonna do today" Alexis said what am i gonna do? hmmm...thats a good question, i better talk to Michael before he has the chance to tell anyone about me leaving so abruptly.<br>"I Know what i can do" i responded "i can see all the people i've missed, and visit dad in the hospital."  
>"sounds like a good idea" Molly said "i'm sure everyone will be happy to know your back"<br>"And maybe you can get your father to wake up." Alexis said  
>"well its a plan, i'll just eat and then get ready." i murmured<br>after eating breakfast, i went upstairs and took a quick shower, then redid my make-up.  
>"see you guys later" i said as i walked out the door.<br>"bye" Molly replied  
>I headed over to GH to check up on dad. Liz was working the desk.<br>"Hey Liz, how are you?" I asked  
>"Kristina, is that you wow you look so grown up!" Liz said hugging me.<br>"So i heard you and Lucky are married again! congratulations, anything else going on with you?" i questioned  
>"Nothing right now, oh you should see Aiden and Cameron they'd love to see you, they've grown so much since you last saw them." Liz explained<br>"I'd love to see them, and Lucky i have a lot of catching up to do!, but first off what room is my dad in?" i asked  
>"Are you ok? it must be difficult with Sonny in a coma, not knowing if hes gonna wake up or not." Liz said<br>"I'm fine really, i'm here to see him hoping maybe i can wake him up, stupid right?" i murmured  
>"No i get it, i'm sure he'd really want to see you, its room 206" Liz told me<br>"Okay thanks" i said walking to room 206. as i was opening the door i saw someone was in there.  
>"Sonny you have to wake up if not for me than for, Michael, Morgan, Dante, and Kristina even if shes not here." Brenda pleaded tears forming in her eyes. since when was Brenda back? wow i really have missed a lot. what am i gonna find out next? time to go in i guess, so i'm wondering is Brenda back with my dad...good question, i really do have a lot catching up to do.<br>i walked in. "Hi umm..sorry to interrupt" i whispered  
>"Kristina?" Brenda said " when did you get back?"<br>"haha i could ask you the same thing...just yesterday, so how is he doing?" I asked  
>"No change, Robin says were just gonna have to wait and see, but i can't stand this" Brenda said<br>"Neither can i, i feel horrible that it took_ this _to get me to come back." i sighed "i should have kept in touch better."  
>"Well i'm glad your back and i'm sure when Sonny wakes up he'll be happy to see you"<br>If he wakes up...bad thought, positive thinking only Kristina, don't Jinx anything.  
>"Do you mind if i have a minute with him?" i asked<br>"No not at all take your time" Brenda said leaving the room.  
>"Hey Dad...its me Kristina, i'm back, don't get to excited. You can wake up now!...I've- I've missed you, yes at times your a jerk and insensitive, but your my dad and i love you so please wake up. Please." i whispered. nothing, but i'm not giving up not like everyone else who seems to be giving up hope that hes actually gonna make it, well except for Brenda.<br>"Kristina, why did you run off like that?" Michael asked leaning against the door frame.  
>"I-i don't wanna talk about it, just don't mention it to anyone, please. I'm fine it was nothing." i said even though it wasn't nothing...<br>_"Kristina, i know you still love me please you can't just run away from us." Ethan begged  
>"I can do whatever i want to, i'm an adult i can make my own choices, and as for my feelings you don't know anything, Ethan Lovett you mean absolutely nothing to me and i never want to see you again as long as i live." i growled<br>"You-you don't mean that, Kris-"Ethan began  
>"just leave me alone, did you not hear me i don't love you, your just a cheating jerk i should have stayed away from you my dad was right!" i said, his eyes were watering he looked like he was about to cry, but he deserves it. i walked away then and there, never turning back.<br>_"Hey Kris you with me?" Michael asked  
>"uh...yeah, sorry. So do you think dad's gonna wake up?" i questioned<br>"I honestly don't know" Michael said i could tell he was really upset over this he always looked up to dad.  
>later that day...<br>Michael took me to see Abby, were we at Jake's.  
>"So what exactly do you do? i mean whats your job?" Abby asked<br>"I just work as a Secretary at my uncle Ric's office, hes an Attorney." i told her  
>"sounds fun" Michael joked<br>"Oh defiantly" i laughed  
>Just then Johnny walked in...<br>"Johnny!" i exclaimed running over and hugging him.  
>"Kristina?, when did you get back? and how did i not know you were." Johnny questioned<br>"Well i was busy here in PC otherwise i would have called you." i explained  
>"uh huh, sure you would have." Johnny said, since i left i've kept in touch with Johnny more than anyone else, he was the only one who listened when i said 'I'm not coming back so stop asking me to.'<br>"Alright maybe thats not entirely true, but whatever i'm back now" i replied  
>"Well Kris, we will see you later i have to get to work." Michael said<br>"Bye, see you soon" Abby murmured  
>"Bye guys, i'll definitely see you soon." i said Michael and Abby left.<br>"Soo...Johnny what have you been up to we haven't talked in over a week." i said  
>"And whos fault is that?" Johnny muttered giving me an accusing look.<br>"hey don't blame me, you don't know how to answer a phone either." i giggled  
>"Alright i guess your right, for once." Johnny laughed i playfully punched his arm.<br>"Hey!"i said  
>"So to answer your question, i've been up to no good" Johnny smiled mischievously<br>"Uh huh, i bet" i said  
><em>I called Ethan...<br>Kristina: Hey, babe what are you up to?  
>Ethan: No good as usual, love.<br>I laughed, he always knew how to make me smile.  
>Kristina: So are you ready?<br>Ethan: Yeah, what about you are you sure you wanna do this?  
>Kristina: I've never been so sure of anything in my life<br>Ethan: Me too.  
>Kristina: So tonight, meet me...on the docks.<br>Ethan: Ok i'll be there.  
>Kristina: Bye, i love you.<br>Ethan: Love you too.  
>I hung up.<br>Later...at the docks. Ethan were are you? you were supposed to be here over an hour ago.  
>everythings fine, we've been planing this for weeks, he wouldn't just ditch me. Hes just running late thats all, he'll be here don't worry so much. maybe he got held up, i should call him. No answer, i tried again still no answer. Ok now i'm starting to get worried.<br>_"What about your self?" Johnny asked "Kristina?"  
>"Uh..what?...oh nothing, i haven't been doing anything, just working and yeah thats about it." i said<br>"Ok...is something distracting you?"  
>"No not at all, i'm here you've got my full attention." i murmured<br>"you sure about that?" Johnny asked  
>"Yeah, so...did you and Olivia get back together yet?" i questioned<br>"Are we really that predictable,but yeah we did." Johnny said  
>"I'm glad, umm...so...uh...how's, Ethan been doing?" i asked Johnny looked taken aback by my question.<br>"You wanna know how Ethan is? did i hear you right?" Johnny said  
>"Mhm, you heard right" i said<br>"In the 3 years you've been gone you never once asked me how Ethan was, whats changed?" Johnny asked  
>"I saw him, as i was leaving Kelly's" i responded not looking directly at Johnny.<br>"You talked to him?"  
>"No i just saw him...thats all." i said "are you gonna tell me how he is?"<br>"well what do you wanna know? you've missed a lot and you have no idea whats been going on with Ethan for the past 3 years because you always refused to talk about him." Johnny replied  
>"Just tell me what you think i should know." i told him<br>"Okay whatever you say." Johnny sighed "Ethan...well he's been drinking a lot ever since..well since you left. Lulu was talking about having an intervention last time i talked to her. he was better or seemed better when Luke was here for a while. Honestly though Kristina, hes been a wreck since you left."  
>I didn't know what to say, i asked Johnny how Ethan was and he told me the honest truth. he didn't try to put it lightly or make something up.<br>"D-do you think that i should talk to him?" i asked  
>"You said you never wanted to talk to him again." Johnny reminded me<br>"well i-i...so? what's your point?" i muttered  
>"Nothing i'm just saying."<br>"Spit it out Zacchara, what are you thinking?" i said  
>"I'm thinking that its probably not the best idea to talk to him, what would be your point in talking to him anyway, what could you possibly have to say that you didn't before?" Johnny said<br>"I see your point" i sighed but i can't stop thinking about him, ever since i've been back, its like i can't think about anything else. "Well i'm gonna let you get home, i'm sure you don't really care about this at all."  
>"Kristina, your my friend and so is Ethan, i just want you both to move on and be happy." Johnny said what if i can't move on, what if i never can.<br>"I should go, catch you later Johnny." i said  
>"bye"<br>I went past the Haunted Star, looking in the windows. Ethan...he was standing behind the bar a glass in his hand,though i have no idea what i'm going to say to him, or if i'll even be able to speak, i'm gonna do it. I'm going to have a conversation with the man who broke my heart, 3 years ago, the man i loved. The man i _still _love.

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked this chapter. Ch.3 Will Ethan and Kristina have there long over due conversation? what else has Kristina missed while away from PC? Sonny is the reason Kristina came back to Port Charles, but could he be the reason she leaves again? Review please! :) (I'm really having fun with this story, hope everyone enjoys it as much as i do!) **


	3. This Is What Really Happened

**Authors note: Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy! Read/Review :D This Chapter we get into what happened to make Kristina leave PC.**

**Ch.3**

I slowly opened the door to the Haunted Star, timidly making my way inside. You can do this, you can do this.  
>"Kristina?"Ethan whispered i can't do this...<br>"H-hi" i said giving a weak smile.  
>"Your- you came, back" Ethan muttered walking over to me.<br>"Yeah, i'm back..." i gulped i felt like i couldn't speak, like my voice was disappearing. Then Ethan did something, something i wasn't prepared for - actually i wasn't prepared for any of this- He kissed me. It felt right, but it wasn't right it was completely wrong, i shouldn't be kissing him.I lifted my hands, and pulled them up to his shoulders, where I entwined them in his soft brown hair. He put his hands down at my waist while pulling me closer to his chest. My heart was pounding,at that moment i pulled away, breathing heavily.  
>"W-why the...hell did you do that?" i asked "Ethan you know were over, we have been for years. theres nothing between us anymore."<br>"Were not over Kristina, and that kiss it...proves it" Ethan said  
>"I-i have to go" i said walking away.<br>"Kristina, don't go."  
>I left going back to Jake's i could really use a drink.<br>"That better be club soda" i said as i walked in and saw Sam sitting at the bar.  
>"No its vodka." Sam laughed "water actually, what are you doing here?"<br>I sighed sitting down next to Sam. "Drinking thats generally what you do in a bar."  
>"Something happen, are you ok?" she asked<br>"I'm fine don't worry about it" i told her  
>"your my sister i can't help, but worry about you." Sam said "Now tell me whats wrong."<br>"Pass" i murmured  
>"Kristina tell me c'mon i'm not going to tell anyone, you can talk to me." Sam replied<br>"I-i went to the Haunted Star, and um...i saw- i saw Ethan." i told her  
>"I'm sorry, you know my offer to have Jason bet him up still stands" she said<br>"Thats not necessary " i murmured "but thats not even all of it"  
>"what do you mean thats not all what else happened?"<br>"Ethan..h-he kissed me, and Sam i didn't want him to stop.I didn't want to stop kissing him, but i did" i explained.  
>"Your still not over him are you" Sam asked<br>"No...and i-i don't think i ever will be, Sam i love him even after...after he betrayed me, betrayed my trust."  
>"Kris..."Sam sighed just giving me a sympathetic look.<br>a few days later...  
>Its been a few days since Ethan kissed me, and i haven't seen him since then. My feelings for him have stayed the same even after everything, i guess i can't change how i feel even after all this time. That kiss was just like our first kiss, i felt the spark again something i haven't felt in a long time. "Were not over Kristina, and that kiss it...proves it" Ethan said. He was right we aren't over we never were, not completely anyway.<br>_"no matter what happens in the future just know that i will always love you, and i'll never stop." Ethan told me. stroking my hair as we laid on the couch watching some crappy TV show._  
><em>"I know" i smiled "I feel the same, no matter how much time passes i will never stop loving you."<em>  
><em>"Kristina...i want to be with you forever...m-marry me" Ethan murmured<em>  
><em>"W-what? are you being serious?...yes! of course i'll marry you, i love you." i replied shocked. Ethan kissed me.<em>  
><em>I have to talk to Ethan again...i have to know why he...he cheated on happened to us, why would he have done that to me. I never thought in a million years he would betray me, especially like that.<em>  
>I went over to Johnny's i bet he knows where Ethan is. I knocked on the door.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked  
>"Um...do you happen i know where Ethan is...by any chance." i questioned walking in.<br>"Yeah, hes here." Johnny replied  
>"M'kay so do you mind if we talk...i need to ask Ethan something." i told him<br>"sure go ahead, i don't mind."  
>"Kristina, when did you get here?" Ethan asked walking into the room.<br>"I'll let you guys talk" Johnny said walking to another room.  
>"I-um...just a second ago." i murmured "can i ask you something?"<br>"Sure anything."  
>"W-why...why'd you do it..." i asked<br>"Can't that just be behind us...its been 3 years." Ethan said  
>"No it can't not until you tell me why you ruined everything we had.." i told him<br>"I-i don't wanna talk about it.." Ethan muttered  
>"Why Ethan...why can't you tell me why you did it?" i asked<br>"because i don't even fully remember what happened that night." Ethan sighed  
>"what do you mean you don't remember?" i said<br>"I don't know, why does it matter you not gonna believe anything i say" Ethan replied  
>"Why wouldn't i believe you..your not making sense, Ethan."<br>"This is what happened that night" Ethan said "what really happened"

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's Pov<span>  
><em>Early that morning...<em>  
>"are you gonna be ready at eight baby?" i asked<br>"Yeah i think i should be ready at eight" Kristina said  
>"Ok well i gotta go deal with something for Johnny, i'll see you at eight." i said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.<br>"I love you" Kristina murmured  
>"I love you too" i responded.I left the apartment.<br>_Later...7:23p.m._  
>I was on my way to meeting Kristina on the docks like we planned. Then i saw her, a woman she looked like she was just beat up. i went over to help her, i couldn't just ignore her. I was on a time limit, but Kristina would understand me being a little late for something like this. i went over to her, slowly so i wouldn't scare her.<br>"Hey...are you ok? what happened?" i asked kneeling down so i was face to face with her.  
>she cowered away from me, she was so scared. "Its ok...its ok i won't hurt you, i just want to help" she let me help her up, she didn't say a word. i took her back to me apartment i shared with Kristina.<br>"Whats your name?" i asked  
>"Melinda." she whispered<br>"Melinda, can you tell me what happened to you?" i asked she just shook her head. "Ok...umm...do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"  
>"Coffee please." she said she wouldn't look at me. i came back with coffee, i handed her a cup.<br>"Are you cold do you need anything?" i questioned she just looked at her ripped up clothes. "clothes uh...i can see if i can find you something." i set down my coffee and went to look for something she could wear. I don't think she'd fit into anything of Kristina's cause Kris is so small. i managed to find her something that would hopefully fit. i went back out there.  
><em>Later...8:39p.m.<em>  
>"Ethan, Honey are you here?" Kristina asked she came into the bed room.<br>"Kris?" i questioned tiredly  
>"What did you say honey?" and unfamiliar voice said<br>"Oh my god" Kristina gasped "how could you!"  
>"What?" i said waking up and noticing the woman next to me.<br>"You jackass! what the hell is wrong with you! i can't believe i actually thought you wanted to marry me i was so stupid!" Kristina yelled  
>"I-i Kristina, i do want to marry you." i told her<br>"If you did you wouldn't be in bed with another woman." Kristina growled  
>"Maybe i should go" the woman said<br>"Yeah, go get the hell out of my house you skank!" Kristina yelled she quickly got dressed and left.  
>"Kris...baby i don't know what happened one minute i was on my way to the docks, the next i was helping some woman, and then it goes blank." i told<br>"is that what you call it 'helping' some woman, is that the best you can do you jerk! forget it i don't care!" she started to leave.  
>"Kristina, wait. Baby wait, please." i plead she just left, i went after her, but i was to late she was gone. what happened...? i couldn't remember what happened in the hour since i brought Melinda back here, i was missing an hour of my life. I couldn't recall what happened in between the time i got her something to wear and now...Melinda! where did she go? god what the hell happened to me?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Kristina's Pov<span>  
>"Your telling the truth, thats what happened?" i asked<br>"Yes that is what happened i swear to you Kristina, i would never cheat on you." Ethan replied  
>"Then what the hell happened?" i questioned<br>"To this day i don't know much more than i did when it happened" Ethan said "all i know is i was set up i had to have been.I don't know who did it or why, but its the only explanation.  
>"You have no idea who would have done it?" i asked<br>"Well...Sonny's my only guess, but i have no way to prove it, nothing to connect him or any real reason to believe he was behind it. even if i had something he would never fess up to it." Ethan said  
>"No my dad...he-he wouldn't do that. No he couldn't have..." i muttered<br>"I wouldn't put it past him." Ethan said  
>"Hey Ethan, we gotta go" Johnny told him<br>"Where?" i asked  
>"Thats not important." Ethan said "so will i see you later?"<br>"Yeah, see you guys" i said leaving Johnny's place  
>I have to find out exactly what happened that night, i'll do whatever i have to do to figure out why Ethan was set up and who did it. I'm gonna need some help.<p>

**Authors Note: So what did you think of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 on the way! Do you think Sonny had something to do with it? Can Kristina really believe what Ethan told her? Who is Melinda? Will there be a Ethina reunion now? :3 Next Chapter: Kristina trys to find out what really happened. Someone has an important moment at GH. **


	4. Did I Just Imagine That?

**Author's Note: Chapter 4! Read/Review Hope you like it. this ch. we get into when how Ethan and Kristina started. :)**

Ch.4

The next morning...  
>I woke up, finally feeling good, better than i have since i left PC. I now knew the truth and maybe me and Ethan have a chance together. I just have to figure out who set him up, but who would? and Why? I'm sure i have my work cut out for me, since Ethan is a con artist who sorta works for the mob he probably has just about as may enemies as my father. i got in the shower, and then called Spinelli.<br>Kristina: Hey Spinelli, its Kristina i was wondering if you could help me.  
>Spinelli: Oh Kristina, i heard you were back in town, what can i help you with?<br>Kristina: Can you help me figure out who set Ethan up?

* * *

><p>"You have to understand the camera footage is over 3 years old i may not be able to access it." Spinelli told me<br>"well just try, and get back to me" i said leaving Spinelli's apartment he finally moved out of Jason and Sam's place. i got a call from Ric.  
>Ric: Hey Kristina, i'm just calling to check up on you, i haven't heard from you since you left.<br>Kristina: yeah sorry i've been busy, oh i have something to ask you  
>Ric: what is it?<br>I told him what Ethan told me yesterday.  
>Kristina: Your an attorney i was wondering is there any charges you could press against someone for doing that? or any legal action that could be taken?<br>Ric: Nothing illegal was done so i'm sorry Kristina, theres nothing i could do to help you get back at whoever did this to Ethan.  
>Kristina: It's ok i'm sure me and Ethan can think of something we just gotta figure out who it was first of all.<br>Ric: Ok well, i have to go. Talk to you later  
>Kristina: Alright bye<br>I hung up.  
><em>"Your about to experience that wider world i've been telling you about." Ethan said<br>"Nothing with you turned out the way i wanted, i never got you for a boyfriend, i never made you fall in love with me. You could have hated me i gave you plenty of reasons, but instead you saved me. More than once." i said  
>"Well i admire you Kristina, your resilience and your courage and the way you follow your heart no matter what. Although it was a mistake to follow it to me as you'll soon find out." Ethan replied<br>"Don't count on that." I muttered  
>"Look i..uh..i got you something"<br>"A friendship braclet" i said i was disappointed, i wanted more than to be Ethan's friend, but i guess thats all he wanted from me. All he would admit to anyway.  
>"Kristina, i-i have to tell you i have to, this could be the last time we see each other. Who knows by the time your back from Yale i could be gone, so i'm just gonna say it, tell you how i feel." Ethan murmured<br>"what is it?" i asked  
>"I...well i've been lying to you, not just to you to myself." Ethan explained "I-i care about you. i don't want to be friends...i..i want more than that."<br>"Ethan,what do you want?" i questioned  
>"I want you Kristina, i want to be with you, i-i want to kiss you." Ethan told me i couldn't stop smiling this is the kind of thing i wished Ethan would say to me, and now...now it was finally happening. i was finally hearing Ethan say the words i only dreamt about until now. Finally after all this time he was admitting his true feelings, but i'm leaving. Yale, i couldn't go not now.<br>"Finally" i smiled "do you know how long i've been waiting for this. For you to finally admit you had feelings for me. for you to realize you felt the same way i do."  
>"Hows that? how do you feel Kristina?" Ethan asked<br>"I don't just have a crush on you, i have real true feelings for you. i love you." I whispered "and how do you feel?"  
>"I don't know anything about love, but i...i know that i'm- i'm falling in love with you, for the first time in my life i feel like i can be completely honest with someone, with you. I don't have to hold anything back." Ethan said<br>"I know how you feel. I feel like i can tell you anything, that i can trust you completely." i said  
>we were close,our faces only inches away. Ethan looked at his watch.<br>"You should probably get going" he said  
>"I'm not going" i replied "not now." i pressed my lips against his, kissing him softly. letting the kiss linger. he pulled me close kissing me gently at first, but then more intensely. i didn't notice my mom come into the foyer.<br>"Kristina." Alexis said as she walked into the foyer. Me and Ethan pulled away from one another, hoping she didn't notice we were just kissing.  
>"I should go.."Ethan murmured<br>"bye" i replied and Ethan left  
>"What was going on out here?"<br>"Mom, i'm not going to Yale." i blurted out  
>"What?" she exclaimed "what do you mean your not going?"<br>"I'm just not ok." i gulped i hope she doesn't argue with me on this after all it is my decision .  
>"Its Ethan isn't it?" she asked " i don't want you involved with him Kristina, hes just a crush ok you'll get over it. don't let a this hold you back from doing something great with your life. he just a guy, hes not worth it."<br>"how would you know!" i said " you don't know anything about me and Ethan's relationship. he isn't holding me back!"  
>"Its not gonna last Kristina, relationships never do at your age."<br>"I don't care, i'm not going! thats it!" i yelled walking out. _  
>I went to the haunted star.<br>"Hey Ethan" i said walking over and sitting down at the bar  
>"hey" he replied<br>"I got Spinelli to help try and figure out who set you up." i told him  
>"I hope he can find something i couldn't" Ethan said<br>"yeah me too. i really want to find whoever did this." i said "Ethan, i'm sorry."  
>"For what you didn't do anything" Ethan responded<br>"I'm sorry for not not giving you a chance to explain, for being such a bitch towards you." i said  
>"Its okay really, i don't even know how i would feel if the situation were reversed. I'd probably be the same way you were." Ethan said "You didn't know, but you do now so its ok."<br>"I'm glad you could forgive me, and i just want this whole misunderstanding behind us" i said  
>"Me too, i really hope that we can just start over." Ethan replied "of course i could forgive you Kristina,I love-..." i tried to hold back my smile, but i couldn't he almost said i love you.<br>"Well i just wanted you to know Spinelli's helping now" i said smiling "I'm gonna be at GH with my dad, i'll talk to you later."  
>"Ok...yeah talk to you later." Ethan said<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad its me again, i've been coming here everyday almost, but you should know that right. You can hear 's been here too, i don't even know if shes left. I know your gonna make it, you have to. So i know you never liked Ethan and probably hated him ten times more when he broke my heart, but he was set never would have actually cheated on , wake up,please i have something i need to ask you. i need to know that you had nothing to do with it." i sighed this was going no where, nothing was changing. Damn it. Just as i was about to leave, he grabbed my hand.<br>"Dad? did i just imagine that...?"  
>"You didn't imagine it." Sonny said<br>"Your awake! Oh i should get a doctor and i gotta tell everyone!" I said  
>"Kristina, what are you doing back?" he asked<br>"I came back a little while after mom told me you were in a coma" i explained  
>"Its great to see you, i missed you"<br>"Ditto. So...i know you just woke up and all, but i really need to ask you something." i murmured  
>"what?"<br>"Did you set Ethan up? make me think he cheated on me so i would break up with him, i know you never liked Ethan." i said  
>"Huh? what are you talking about Kristina, the son of a bitch broke your heart, why are you even bringing him up?" Sonny asked<br>"Yes..or No" i said "Answer the question"  
>"I had nothing to do with it, i wouldn't do that to you no matter how much i disapprove of the guy your with."<br>"Okay, i really glad you had nothing to do with it" i said "Well i'm gonna get a doctor for you"  
>"Alright"<br>A few days later...  
>"Spinelli have you found anything?" Jason asked Jason decided to help me and Ethan instead of Sam, he basically doesn't want her to do anything. overprotective much?..anyway so we have me, Spinelli, Ethan, Jason, Johnny and Molly said she'd help far we've got nothing...<br>"I've been looking over the tapes. Nothing of interest has come up" Spinelli replied  
>"So is that you nice way of saying you haven't found anything." Ethan sighed "I'm trying to think of anyone who would do this, but i've got nothing."<br>"We've got nothing" Jason said "we aren't any closer than we were a few days ago."  
>"Ok so lets see who in Port Charles could have done this" Johnny said "I doubt its someone who lives that far from here."<br>"I think the mob prince is right, they must live close" Spinelli said  
>"Are you sure about that" Molly said<br>"Well if they didn't then how would they know of Ethan's relationship with Kristina?" Spinelli replied  
>"good point" i said "so then who could it be"<br>"Sonny's already out" Jason said  
>"So who then?" Molly asked<br>"Not that many people hate Ethan in PC" Johnny said  
>"Oh thanks Johnny." Ethan said sarcastically<br>"Helena!" I said  
>"How did we not think of this before." Molly said<br>"It never even crossed my mind" Ethan muttered  
>"It definitely sounds like Helena" Jason said<br>"But she wasn't even here then" Molly said "She was in Paris"  
>"That doesn't mean she didn't orchestrate the whole thing" Spinelli replied<br>"I think we ought to have a conversation with Helena" I said  
>"If we can find her." Johnny said<br>"Yeah, i'm not worried about that, but what happens when we do exactly" i asked  
>"Pushing her off a cliff sounds like a good idea to me." Ethan responded<br>"Oh great plan Ethan" Johnny said  
>"I know. I was being serious" Ethan said<br>"Okay..." i muttered "anyway seriously what are we gonna do?"  
>"Something legal" Jason said<br>"What i could make it look like and accident" Ethan said  
>"Yeah...were not gonna do that" i replied<br>"I've found Helena" Spinelli told us "Shes here, shes in Port Charles"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Ch.5 coming soon. So thoughts on Ethina's begining? What did you think of Team Ethan! did you expect it to be Helena? or was it surprizing? Chapter 5: Helena's in town! Revenge plan in the works. Kristina and Ethan talk about there feelings. :)**


	5. To Remind You Of How Much I Love You

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but to make of for that its the longest chapter so far. Hope you like it! Read/ Review and Merry Christmas Everyone! :D**

Ch.5

Helena's in Port Charles well that seems convenient. Time to go talk to her and see what exactly she's doing here in PC and why she did that to me and to Ethan.  
>"Alright well where is she" i asked<br>"Shes at the Haunted Star" Spinelli told us  
>"Ok"<br>At the Haunted Star...  
>"Helena." Ethan said<br>"Kristina...what are you doing here?" Helena asked  
>"I could ask you the same question" i replied "we know what you did."<br>"I'm afraid i don't know what your talking about." Helena said  
>"uh huh sure you don't" Ethan muttered<br>"Just tell us why...why did you do it?" i questioned  
>"Kristina, wasn't your life better off with Ethan out of the picture?" Helena said<br>"No, it was horrible after i left Port Charles, but i couldn't stand to be here. I probably would be done with college by now if none of that ever happened" I responded "instead of just getting into a college."  
>"Honey men like Ethan aren't good for you, he would have cheated on his own if i didn't step in, its best that i did before you went off and got married and ruined your future." Helena said<br>"I wouldn't have cheated! we were happy and you ruined that, i would never cheat on Kristina, I love her" Ethan said I can't believe he just said that, in front of Helena especially.  
>"Your no different from your father, you say that now, but wait until you married a few years or even less than that." Helena said<br>"why couldn't you have just let us make our own choices instead of choosing what happened for us" i replied  
>"I was protecting you from your own mistakes"<br>"You had no right to do that, we can make our own mistakes, our own choices you shouldn't interfere with peoples lives like that!" Ethan exclaimed  
>"I was just doing what was best for Kristina" Helena replied<br>"Whats best for me? you thought getting my heart broke into a million pieces was whats best for me! how the hell was that what was best for me?" i asked  
>"Kristina, your relationship was getting serious, you were going to get married. How can i just let you marry someone like Ethan, hes not marriage material."<br>"Who are you to say that i'm 'not marriage material' how would you know" Ethan said  
>"Well its all in the past now, theres nothing you can do to change what happened" Helena said<br>"Yeah its in the past, forgotten. We are not going to let what happened in the past ruin our future the future we were ready to begin before you ruined it for us" i responded  
>"I'm telling you now, Ethan is just going to break your heart its in his nature." Helena replied<br>"Well so be it if he does at least it will be his choice this time" i said grabbing Ethan's hand and walking out.  
>I can't believe her she ruined everything me and Ethan had because she what, has something against Ethan, i know she doesn't get along with the Spencers, but what did Ethan ever do to her. Now that we know who did it we can, figure out the best way to get back at her. Though getting revenge on Helena Cassadine isn't going to be easy.<br>"So what now than, love?" Ethan said  
>"I don't know what were gonna do about Helena. What i do know is what were gonna do about us." i responded i was still holding Ethan's hand.<br>"What is that exactly?"  
>"We are going to pick up where we left off." i said<br>"Really were gonna go get married in Vegas like we planned before everything happened" Ethan asked  
>"Maybe not exactly where we left off." i said "we can just start over completely forgetting the past and just worrying about our future."<br>"Well in that case. Nice to meet you Kristina." Ethan laughed  
>"nice to meet you too, Ethan" i giggled.<br>_"Ethan we've been out here for an hour, its freezing! just pick one its just a tree." i said  
>"Just a tree c'mon have some Christmas spirit" Ethan replied<br>"I do, but were not picking out the white house's Christmas tree it doesn't have to be perfect" i told him  
>"Don't you want a nice tree for our first Christmas living together? do you wanna look back and say 'that was an amazing Christmas tree' or 'god that tree was horrible' ."<br>"Whatever tree we get will be perfect." i said  
>"ok i will try to speed the process along."<br>after another 10 minutes in the tree lot we finally got a tree and went home.  
>Christmas day...8:46<br>"that was a surprisingly successful Christmas dinner." i said as me and Ethan were driving home.  
>"Yeah, your dad didn't even give me the evil eye once" Ethan replied<br>"he just needs to warm up to you. to get to know you than i'm sure he'll love you, just like i do" i told him  
>"i doubt that, he hates me especially since you moved in with me."<br>"he doesn't hate you he just strongly dislikes the fact that your dating me" i said  
>"uh huh sure." Ethan responded<br>-"I have one more present i want to give you" Ethan told me as he walked into the bedroom.  
>"Really i think i've got enough." i said i wonder what it was and why did he wait until now to give it to me? he got out a small box with a bow on it.<br>"well if you don't like it you don't have to keep we can get something else." Ethan said and handed me the box. I opened it and it had a ring box inside. he was just watching me, probably wondering what i was think about the gift. I opened the ring box.  
>"Ethan, its-its beautiful. I love it." i said it was a heart-shaped ring with diamonds along the side and one in the center.<br>"i'm glad you like it. I wanted you to have something that you can wear to remind you of how much i love you" Ethan replied  
>"I love you." i said kissing him.<br>_"You wanna get some coffee at Kelly's" Ethan asked  
>"yeah, lets go." i responded<br>At Kelly's...  
>"So what have you been up to?" i asked<br>"nothing really just doing what i did when you were here" Ethan said  
>"so nothings changed?" i questioned<br>"I'm just more involved with the mob, thats about it." Ethan replied  
>"Oh thats nice" i sighed<br>"what?" Ethan asked  
>"just i don't want you to get hurt or killed and i honestly don't think your involvement with Johnny's business is good especially because my dad and Johnny don't get along and your gonna have to start all over with the whole getting my dad to like you thing." i explained<br>"well he doesn't like me anyway and who cares if your dad approves of me or us i'm not gonna let anyone get in between us." Ethan said  
>"I'm not going to either, i want us to have the life we wanted, what we had planned. the life we were supposed to have." i responded<p>

The next day...  
>"So you and Ethan are officially back together now?" Molly asked<br>"yeah we are." i said  
>"thats awesome Krissy i knew you guys would get back together! So why did mom want to talk to us?"<br>"I don't know" i said  
>the door opened and Sam came in...<br>"ok whats going on?" Sam asked  
>"we have no idea" Molly replied then mom came in, i think i knew what she was going to tell us, it was about her and Mac, but i have to act like i didn't know.<br>"alright girls your all here i wanted to tell you something." Alexis said  
>"what is it?" molly asked<br>"me and Mac are engaged!" she told us  
>"Finally" Sam said "so do you have a date picked out?"<br>"no not yet, i was hoping you could all help me with the wedding plans"  
>"of course i will mom!" Molly said<br>"yeah i'll do what i can i'm not exactly a wedding planning expert though" Sam responded  
>"definitely i'll help however you need me to." i said "but right now i'm going to meet Ethan."<br>"what?" Alexis exclaimed  
>"The whole thing was a set-up, by Helena everything that happened with me and Ethan." i explained<br>"and just yesterday Krissy and Ethan confirmed that it was Helena" Molly said "and now there back together!"  
>"Oh you didn't tell me that part" Sam said<br>"well now you know" i replied  
>"how did i not know any of this was going on?" Alexis asked<br>"must be to busy with wedding stuff or something" i answered  
>"I guess, well see you later than honey"<br>"Yeah bye guys" i said and left the house going to the haunted star.  
>"Ethan? are you here?" i asked walking in, there was no answer. Then i noticed the whole room was a mess flipped over tables cards and glass all over the floor it looked like a tornado swept through here. Now i was concerned, where was he?<br>"Ethan!" i exclaimed "where are you?"  
>"Hey, what are you doing here love?" Ethan asked staggering in from the back room, holding a bag of ice to his face.<br>"oh my god what happened" i asked going over to him.  
>"Just had a friendly game of poker" Ethan replied and collapsed into one of the bar chairs.<br>"friendly sure looks like it, what did you get caught cheating again?" i said  
>"no, they just beat me up for fun." Ethan said<br>"Someones cranky." i muttered "seriously what happened?"  
>"I bet with money i didn't have, and when i lost that didn't go over to well. and i am not cranky" Ethan told me<br>"sure, sure are you ok?" i asked i pressed my finger to his cheek where he had the bag of ice a minute ago. "Does that hurt?" he winced.  
>"No, not at all i'm fine." he responded<br>"You don't have to act tough with me are you really ok?" i asked  
>"whos acting? ok maybe i'm not 100% ok, but i'll live" Ethan said<br>"We need to go to the hospital to make sure" i said  
>"No i am not going to that god forsaken place" Ethan told me<br>"what does everyone have against hospitals." i sighed "Ok well what can i do then?"  
>"Just give me a kiss to make me all better" Ethan laughed i rolled my eyes, and kissed him.<br>"there, but seriously i think you need to go to the hospital" i said  
>"Alright fine i will go, but i am getting out as soon as possible" Ethan said<br>"Ok as long as you get checked out" i replied

"Thanks Robin." i said  
>"No problem, now Ethan your gonna be fine you just have some scratches and bruises they didn't really do that much damage. Also you have a concussion so don't go to sleep, i know it'll probably be difficult not to, but its best if you don't." Robin told him<br>"Ok i'll do my best, see you around doc." Ethan replied getting up and walking out , i went with him.  
>"see that wasn't that bad and good thing we went cause otherwise you wouldn't have know that you had a concussion." i said<br>"I guess, but i don't know if thats gonna do any good cause i want to sleep right now." Ethan responded  
>"well i'm not going to let you, your not going into a coma if i can help it" i said<br>"what are you gonna do get me some coke to keep me awake" Ethan asked  
>"Not funny, i'm gonna stay with you tonight." i told him<br>"oh really? well if you want to i suppose its fine with me."  
>"I was going to anyway, even if you objected" i said<br>"What exactly are you gonna do to make sure i don't go to sleep" Ethan asked  
>"get a spray bottle and if it looks like your falling asleep i'll spray you" i giggled "actually that's not a bad idea"<br>"yeah i don't think so, you are not spraying me with a spray bottle" Ethan said  
>"would you rather go into a coma?" i asked<br>"yeah i would, i'm not a dog" Ethan replied  
>"what? your not, are you sure?" i laughed<br>"oh haha your hilarious" Ethan murmured  
>"Thanks i do my best." i responded<p>

"Ethan are you falling asleep?" i asked looking over at him. we were watching some movie Ethan picked out.  
>"No...i'm not" Ethan said tiredly<br>"Your the one who picked this dumb movie." i said  
>"Hey Casino is not a dumb movie" Ethan replied<br>"No its not but you cannot fall asleep, and if watching this is making you tired than we are doing something else."  
>"Like what?" Ethan asked<br>"get up, c'mon stand" i told him  
>"I don't want to" Ethan groaned<br>"and i don't care if you don't want to. now get your ass up." i said  
>"No, i'm not getting up, so forget it." Ethan responded<br>"Thats it." i said i grabbed his hands and tried pulling him up "ok this- this is not working." i tried one last time to see if i could make him move even just a little and fell on my ass.  
>"You ok love?" Ethan asked<br>"ouchie yeah i'm ok. now can you help me up, please" i answered Ethan got up off the couch and helped me up. "oh so now you get up, thanks"  
>"Your welcome" Ethan said "so what did you want me to get up for?"<br>"Are you hungry?" i asked  
>"what does that have to do with anything?"<br>"Ok to the kitchen, c'mon" i said  
>"why are we in here exactly i have nothing to eat" Ethan said i opened the fridge he was right there was nothing in there except beer thats about it.<br>"Alcoholic" i muttered  
>"what was that?" Ethan asked<br>"nothing, so what do you do starve yourself i mean really." i asked  
>"i go out to eat and i don't always not have food." Ethan said<br>"Well you know i think you need some help grocery shopping" i said  
>"you can go ahead and get some stuff now if you want" Ethan yawned<br>"uh..and leave you here so you can fall asleep i think not" I responded  
>"can't i just sleep for an hour that can't hurt"Ethan said<br>"no you can't sleep at all" i told him "Now lets go were gonna go shopping"  
>"Seriously its like 2am" Ethan said<br>"So Wal-marts open 24 hours" i replied  
>Later that day...11am<br>i woke up curled up next to Ethan on the couch, he had his arm around me and was asleep.  
>"Oh my god! we fell asleep, Ethan wake up!" i exclaimed he wasn't waking up oh no. Ethan wake up please, how did we fall asleep!<br>"Wake up, c'mon baby wake up please." i said shaking him. "Ethan wake up please, i can't lose you, i love you just wake up c'mon honey please wake up"  
>"What?" Ethan said<br>"Oh thank god!" i said hugging him  
>"you ok Kristina?" Ethan asked<br>"i thought you weren't gonna wake up" i responded  
>"see i told you if i fell asleep I'd be fine" Ethan said<br>"well i'm glad you were right. you really freaked me out there." i told him  
>"Sorry i didn't mean to."<br>"If you were in a coma how are we supposed to get back at Helena" i said  
>"Oh i'm sure thats what you were worried about. about that what are we going to do?" Ethan said<br>"I think the best way to get back at Helena is to be happy and be together like we were. After everything she did to break us apart i'm sure she won't like it if were together again " i said

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed CH.5 i'll update CH.6 a lot sooner that it took me to upload CH.5. So what did you think? Had to add something for x-mas! Ethina is together again! (i only wish i would happen in the show or rather could happen.) CH.6 Kristina and Ethan get back to the way things were. Also Sonny finds out that Kristina and Ethan are back together. **

**Theres something i recently found out that i thought you guys would like to know, Nathan Parsons (Ethan) is leaving GH sometime 2012 :'( its not a rumor its true, which is sad because i love Ethan and Lexi Ainsworth (Kristina) was to be coming back possible and that could have meant that finally Ethan and Kristina would get together, but Ethans leaving, though the new writer/producers might convince him to stay idk. well bye now! **


	6. I'm Sorry If You Don't Approve

**Author's Note: Ch.6 Enjoy! Read/Review**

CH. 6

"Just c'mon Ethan i wanna double check if your ok" i said  
>"do i look like i'm dieing or something, cause i feel fine. I'm just a little sore." Ethan said<br>"No its just i don't want anything to go wrong. I want you to be ok." I replied i admit i am worrying a little bit too much, but i can't help that i care.  
>"If it'll make you happy i will go to the hospital...again" Ethan sighed<br>"Thank you" i said and gave him a quick kiss.  
>At GH...<br>"Like i told you last night Ethan's fine" Robin said "and now you don't have to worry about his concussion anymore. You have nothing to worry about theres nothing wrong."  
>"Ha i told you!" Ethan said<br>"What are you five?" i said "I was just worried"  
>"Ok i guess i can't blame you for that" Ethan responded "Thanks for dealing with Kristina's worrying, Robin."<br>"Its fine, Kristina isn't anymore worried than any other girlfriend or wife." Robin said "Now i have a overwhelming amount of paper work to do see you guys later"  
>"Bye, good luck with that" i murmured we left the hospital room and were waiting for the elevator, and then i saw my dad.<br>"Kristina, what are you doing here." Sonny asked coming over to us.  
>"Oh hey dad, what are you doing out of your room? finally getting to leave the hospital?" i asked<br>"Yeah, I'm glad to be leaving" Sonny replied i couldn't help, but notice the way my dad was looking at Ethan it was the 'what the hell are you doing here and why are you with my daughter' look. I mean i know he hated Ethan in the first place when we started dating, but he warmed up to him. I Just hope that he can do that again. He basically has no choice though cause were back together.  
>"I was just making Ethan come back in to make sure he was ok" i told my dad.<br>"Ok, but why are you even with the bastard in the first place?" Sonny asked i felt Ethan move like he was about ready to punch my dad.  
>"Ethan don't" i whispered squeezing his hand. That would definatly make my dad hate him more if he punched him.<br>"She's with me cause were together and she cares" Ethan muttered  
>"Why the hell are you back him?"<br>"Because i love him" i replied "and i'm sorry if you don't approve, but were going to be together anyway, i'm an adult i can date whoever i want" I was an adult when me and Ethan first began dating, but both my parents still treated me like i was a kid. Now i'm older and i'm not letting them do that anymore.  
><em>"you've never seen 'Gone with the wind' wow thats just- i feel bad for you" i laughed "I'll have to rent it or something"<br>"I'm not really into romance movies so you really don't have to do that" Ethan replied  
>"Ethan what are you doing with my daughter i told you to stay away from her" Sonny said<br>"What?" i asked  
>"I'm not gonna do that Sonny i don't care what you say me and Kristina are dating so what" Ethan replied<br>"You better listen to me, i wouldn't want something to have to happen" Sonny said  
>"Like what i get in a tragic accident that wasn't really accidental" Ethan asked "Sorry, but i'm not going to do what you say i'm not your servant"<br>"Why do you even want to be with a teenage girl that is way to young for you in the first place?" Sonny questioned  
>"Because Ethan loves me and i love him" i told him<br>"Love? you don't know anything about love neither of you do." Sonny responded  
>"and you do? tell me again how many wives you've had" Ethan said<br>"What does that matter. You just stay the hell away from my daughter shes to good for you"  
>"Let me deiced who is and isn't good for me" i replied<br>"Why don't you get a life and stop trying to control your daughters" Ethan told him  
>"I'm trying to protect my daughter from guys like you now i better not see you with my daughter again" Sonny said walking off.<br>"God what does he think he can just tell anyone what there supposed to do and they'll do it!" Ethan muttered  
>"Its ok just ignore him, he knows if he hurt you in anyway he would be out of my life for good" i said<br>"i am going to ignore him i would never stop seeing you because your father told me to stop, that just makes me want to spend more time with you just to piss him off" Ethan responded  
>"well that is fine with me" i smiled<em>  
>"Kristina you can't really think you have a future with him" Sonny said<br>"Were together and no one is going to get between us again" Ethan told him  
>"You got used to me and Ethan together before why does it bother you now just as much as it did when we first started dating?" i asked<br>"i don't want him to hurt you again"  
>"and i don't want to hurt her either. I won't." Ethan told him<br>"You better not" Sonny replied  
>"I promise i'm not going to do anything to hurt Kristina, not on purpose anyway" Ethan said<br>"I'm going to hold you to that" Sonny said and left  
>"You guys apparently don't get along any better than you did before" i said<br>"Not really"  
>"So i was gonna go and help my mom with something, do you wanna come with me" i asked<br>"aren't you sick of me yet" Ethan Joked  
>"No i never get sick of you, so will you come?" i asked<br>"ok sure, but only for a little while i have some work i gotta do" Ethan answered  
>"it better be delivering pizza's cause you are in no condition to be doing mob business" i told him<br>"Robin gave me a clean bill of health, and Johnny's expecting me" Ethan replied  
>"ok just no gun fights or fights of any kind can you manage that" i asked<br>"i think i can manage that"  
>"good now lets go to my moms" i said<p>

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it currently working on CH.7 updating soon hopefully finals are next week so it could be a long wait for the next update. Ch.7 how everyone feels about Ethan and Kristina back together.**


	7. Did I Interrupt Something?

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm sorry its been so long i just kinda got out of the routine of writing so i just didn't, but now that schools out i hopefully will update more often :) Also i was having writers block, but anyway onto Ch.7! Enjoy! **

CH.7

"Mom? Molly anyone here?" i asked  
>"In the kitchen" Molly yelled<br>"Ready for some wedding planning" Sam asked as me and Ethan walked into the kitchen.  
>"you didn't say anything about wedding planning" Ethan murmured<br>"oh i forgot to mention that" i said  
>"sure you did" Ethan replied<br>"hey Ethan" Molly said  
>"Hi Molly" Ethan responded<br>"So where's mom?" i asked  
>"Oh mom went out to get binders to look through for cake, dress, center pieces and anything else you could possibly need for a wedding" Sam explained<br>"Ok so what are they thinking a small wedding, a big wedding or what?" i asked  
>"Mom said she didn't want some elaborate wedding just something small with family" Molly replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Well i gotta go not that i don't love planning weddings and all" Ethan said<br>"Okay i'll see you later babe" i said  
>"Bye" he murmured and gave me a quick kiss and left. My mom was just looking at me.<br>"What?" i questioned  
>"Nothing, nothing" Alexis replied<br>"uh huh sure, just tell me what your thinking" i told her  
>"I'm just surprised your back with him"<br>"why he didn't do anything." i responded " Dad's already not thrilled at the idea of us back together, i guess i shouldn't expect that you would be either"  
>"Kristina i just don't want you to get hurt again don't you remember how bad it was when everything happened?" Alexis said<br>"of course how could i forget" i muttered " but Ethan's not gonna hurt me again ok so don't worry about it"  
>"Ok fine, but i'm just worried about you" she told me<br>"well i'm glad you and Ethan are back together" Molly said " i think you guys are perfect together and Ethan's always been nice to me"  
>"Thanks for being probably our only supporter Molly" i replied<br>"Your welcome" Molly said  
>"so what about you Sam i'm sure you have something to say about me and Ethan being together" i said<br>"If he didn't do anything than i guess i am ok with you two together, besides the fact that i still think hes too old for you" Sam responded  
>"he is not too old for me were only five years apart, and besides Ethan doesn't care that i'm younger and i don't care that hes older" i told her<br>"well i guess thats all that matters i just want you to be happy Krissy" Sam said  
>"Yeah, well now i am" i said<br>"I'm glad your happy honey" Alexis replied  
>"Thanks now i just wish that dad would be ok with me and Ethan being together, i don't want to fight with him about it he needs to just let me date who i want i'm not a kid anymore" i said<br>"hes just being overprotective" Sam said  
>"well he doesn't need to be" i responded<br>"Its Sonny what do you expect" Sam said  
>"I know, well i am gonna get something to eat" i said "anybody want anything?"<br>"No i'm just gonna go home" Sam replied  
>"Me and mom are just gonna keep planning the wedding well eat later" Molly said<br>"Bye honey" Alexis murmured  
>"See you later Krissy" Sam said<p>

* * *

><p>I was just eating at the Metro court when i saw Dante and Lulu<br>"Dante!" I yelled running over there and hugging him  
>"Hey i heard you were back, why didn't you call me or something?" Dante asked<br>"Sorry...Hi Lulu. So what are you guys doing here" i said  
>"Just getting something to eat" Lulu said<br>"Me too" i replied "So what have you guys been up to lately?"  
>"Nothing really, just celebrated Kassidy's birthday last week" Dante told me<br>"So how old is my niece now?" i asked "you know i still haven't gotten to meet her"  
>"Shes two" Lulu replied "and you can see her anytime you want"<br>"Yeah, just come by anytime and you can meet her finally" Dante said  
>"I know i should have meet her already ok sorry, i should have kept in touch better" i said<br>"Damn right you should have" Dante responded  
>"Yeah Dante's really missed you" Lulu said "i told him to call you, but he never did"<br>"So see your not much better at communication than me" i said  
>"okay maybe not" Dante murmured "so what have you been doing since you got back?"<br>"Not much, i'm sure Ethan's told you Lulu than were back together" i said  
>"No i guess it slipped his mind when i talked to him yesterday" Lulu replied " he does seem better i see why now"<br>"Wait your back with Ethan?" Dante asked  
>"Yeah i am" i replied<br>"But what about everything?" he asked  
>"it was a set-up by Helena so now that we realize that were back together starting over" i said<br>"Oh ok" Dante responded  
>"You have a problem with that Dante? i asked<br>"No i'm glad you guys worked things out so that whole thing was just a set-up orchestrated by Helena, wow" Dante muttered  
>"I can't believe Ethan didn't mention all this when we talked" Lulu said "well i'm glad you guys are together again and i hope you stay together this time"<br>"Thanks Lulu" I replied "I hope so too. I'm surprised you've been able to deal with Dante this long"  
>"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Dante asked<br>"i was kidding" i laughed  
>"i know i'm surprised too Kristina" Lulu joked Dante just gave her a look<br>"You guys are hilarious" Dante said sarcastically  
>"Were kidding babe, we love you most of the time" Lulu laughed<br>"yeah most of the time" i giggled  
>"well see you later Sis, this time keep in touch actually" Dante said<br>"Same to you" i replied  
>"Okay bye" Dante said<br>"Talk to you later Kristina" Lulu murmured  
>"yeah, bye guys" i responded<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys i'm back and i brought Ethan i hope thats ok" I said<br>"Yeah that okay i guess honey " Alexis replied  
>"So you guys get anything done?" i asked<br>"Not really" Molly said "So Ethan i thought you were working or something"  
>"I was, but something came up and Johnny had to go so i'm just gonna meet up with him later" Ethan replied<br>"I ran into him on my way back here so i brought him with me" I said  
>"Yeah...did you think i would somehow be helpful?" Ethan said "cause i've never planned a wedding an elaborate one anyway." he smiled at me.<br>"I just want to spend time with you and maybe i had an agenda, keeping you away from any mob business." I replied  
>"Kristina i don't go do anything dangerous for Johnny, i've barely ever used a gun cause i'm never put in a situation where i need to" Ethan told me<br>"But you have been in a situation where you could have gotten hurt before, or where you've needed to use a gun haven't you?" i asked  
>"Your just worried about me because of yesterday aren't you"<br>"What happened yesterday?" Alexis asked  
>"It was nothing really" Ethan replied "Robin said i was fine and i really am Kristina you don't have to worry so much, besides Johnnys not gonna let anyone hurt me"<br>"If it was nothing Kristina wouldn't be so worried" Molly said  
>"I Just got beat up by some guys cause i cheated at poker its not like that has anything to do with the mob." Ethan said<br>"Okay i can understand how Krissy is worried" Alexis responded "its just what girlfriends or wives do."  
>"Yeah my moms right we can't help it and remember the last time you said 'you don't have to worry so much'?"<br>_3 and a half years ago..._  
><em>"Okay bye babe i'll see you later" Ethan said and kissed me on the cheek<em>  
><em>"Do you have to go i'm worried about Johnny and my dad already i don't want to have to worry about you too" i said<em>  
><em>"Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry so much" Ethan replied<em>  
><em>"How am i not supposed to worry when my boyfriend is inbetween a mob war with Johnny and my dad." I asked " its bad enough that they're fighting like this in the first place, but i do not want you getting hurt because of this"<em>  
><em>"Kirssy its okay i'm not gonna go and get myself killed i wouldn't leave you, i never will ."<em>  
><em>"Fine, fine i just have a bad feeling about you going to meet Johnny why can't you just talk on the phone or something" I questioned<em>  
><em>"Its not a phone conversation and besides we've been glued to each others side lately i thought you might like the chance for some alone time or time with someone besides your loving boyfriend" he responded<em>  
><em>"I don't want alone time i want you to be safe and not in danger" i said<em>  
><em>"I'm gonna be fine baby, i'll see you later okay" Ethan said he kissed me and left.<em>  
><em>I don't know why, but i just had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen i don't have a clue what, but i really hope my gut is wrong.<em>  
><em>Later...<em>  
><em>I was just watching tv trying to believe Ethan that everything was gonna be ok, that he was gonna be ok. Then i got a call.<em>  
><em>Kristina: Hello? who is it?<em>  
><em>Johnny: Hey Kristina, its Johnny i got bad news.<em>  
><em>Kristina: What do you mean 'bad news'?<em>  
><em>Johnny: its about Ethan, were at the hospital now he was shot.<em>  
><em>My heart stopped when i heard him say Ethan was shot, i hoped i was wrong i hoped nothing bad would happen, but no, no Ethan was shot, oh my god. i hung up the phone and ran out the door driving to GH as fast as my car would go, how could this have happened. He has to be ok, he has to be. I got there after probably breaking a whole lot of driving laws, but i didn't care i had to make sure Ethan was ok.<em>  
>"Okay you win, but i promise i'm not gonna get shot theres not some huge mob war going on right now so don't worry about it" Ethan said<br>"Knowing Kristina she's not going to stop worrying regardless of what you say" Molly responded  
>"yeah i know, but baby really it'll be fine, and if it really bothers you that much i can call Johnny and he can get someone else." Ethan told me<br>"call him" i said "I'm sorry i'm being to overprotective, but we just got back together i don't want anything to happen to you. Besides i can make it up to you honey" Ethan sighed, got out his phone and stepped outside.  
>"so anyway wedding plans where are we with that?" i asked<br>"We still have tons to do" Molly replied  
>Later, that night...<br>"So how did you plan on making it up to me exactly" Ethan asked turning to face me and pausing the movie we were watching.  
>"Hmmm...i don't know" i said running my hand up his chest. He smiled.<br>"Oh i see what you meant now." He pulled me close and kissed me passionately.  
>I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off. He stopped and pulled away.<br>"Wait are you sure you want to do this?" Ethan asked breathing heavily.  
>"I've wished i could do this all the time since i left" I replied smiling.<br>"Me too." He said as he ripped my shirt off throwing it to the floor.  
>I kissed him again, our hands exploring each others bodies. It has been a long time since we've done this, and i hadn't been with anyone since Ethan, and i didn't wanna be with anyone, but him. Ever.<br>He picked me up, carried me to the bedroom, and put me down on the bed. He kissed me softly slowly deepening the kiss. I heard the knocking at the door.  
>"Ethan" i breathed "someones here" who ever it was had impeccable timing.<br>"I know" he sighed and got up to get the door. I went to the living room to get my shirt, and went to the door to see who it was.  
>"Hey Kristina, i didn't know you were here" Lulu said<br>"Hi" I murmured trying to fix my hair  
>"So why'd you come by" Ethan asked<br>"Did i interrupt something?" Lulu said  
>"No, no i should probably go now its getting late" i replied "I'll see you later honey" I gave Ethan a quick kiss and walked out.<p>

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! what were your thoughts on my attempt at a romantic scene?, i felt like it seemed kinda rushed, but overall i think it was ok (i rarely write those scenes). So i hopefully won't take to long to update CH.8 and thanks for reading guys :)**


	8. I don't want to do that

**It's been over two years since I updated this story. I'm sorry about that, I just lost motivation, but now I am going to finish it. **

_Ethan's POV_

"So, what are you doing here Lulu?" I asked

"I just wanted to talk to you, and ask you why you didn't tell me about you and Kristina when I saw you yesterday."

"I forgot to mention it."

"You "forgot to mention it" seriously Ethan." Lulu said doubtful.

"Okay fine I didn't want to mention it to you. I didn't know what you were gonna say." I told her

"Come on did you really think I would be anything, but happy for you?"

"I don't know maybe I just didn't want to jinx it since me and Kristina just got back together." I admitted.

"Well, I am so happy for you just so you know. I'm glad you two worked everything out. You seem so much better." She announced

"Thanks." I replied "but you know, you just scared her off."

"Yeah, I realized that. I'm sorry." She said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't want to rush things with her anyway. I really want everything to work out this time." I stated

"I know you do and I really want everything to work for you guys too. You obvious make each other happy. Just don't mess it up this time." She joked

"Thanks for that." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"I was just kidding."

"I know you were, but even though it wasn't my fault I still feel like it was. I mean I fell for Helena's trick." I sighed

"Hey, none of it was your fault." She tried to assure me.

_Maybe she was right, but still I should be able to spot a con when I see one shouldn't I? I do it for a living. Helena got one over on me and I wasn't about to let her get away with it. How was I supposed to get back at her though?_

* * *

><p><em>Kristina's POV<em>

After leaving Ethan's apartment I went to Kelly's surprised to see that Ric there.

_Did he come to bring me back to L.A.? Crap! I completely forgot about school with everything that has been going on here. How could I leave now. I couldn't, I could just apply to PCU and go there instead. I'm sure i'd get in and then I wouldn't have to leave Port Charles again. It was either that or take Ethan with me._

"Hey I didn't expect to see you." I said walking over to him.

"I thought i'd follow your lead and come back to Port Charles. It seemed like a good time." He replied

"And here I thought you were gonna drag me back."

"Drag you? I seem to recall your reluctance to return in the first place, and now you want to stay?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say how could I leave Port Charles with all its small town charm." I joked

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as charming, but alright then." he responded. "So, why don't you tell me the real reason you want to stay."

"Ethan" I smiled "He's the reason."

* * *

><p>The following day at Johnny's penthouse.<p>

"So guys we've been here for over an hour and we still have no idea what to do about Helena, seriously?" I sighed.

"I still stand by my idea to push her off a cliff." Ethan said.

"Like I said before we are not going to do that, okay baby." I told him.

"We can pin a crime on her." Johnny interjected.

"A frame job would be a good idea if this was anyone, but Helena. She should be in prison ten times over." Sam mentioned.

"Good point." I said biting my lip. _We were getting no where. Maybe we should just drop the whole thing, besides isn't happiness supposed to be the best revenge?_

"How about we try and find her and goat her into doing something." Ethan suggested

"Doing what?" Molly asked "She isn't stupid she'd probably realize what you were trying to do."

"Why is this so difficult." I groaned "Why don't we just give up this isn't getting us anywhere. I don't want to spend all my time being bitter and thinking about Helena. I just want to be happy."

"I'm not gonna argue with you on the whole being happy part, but I don't want her to get away with this" Ethan answered "Kristina she cost us three years, years that we could have been married. All that time that we could have been together, we were apart because of her. I can't just forget about that and move on. She needs to get what she deserves, if not for us then for all the other people shes tormented."

"I thought you were a lover not a fighter mate." Johnny commented mimicking Ethan's accent. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Your Australian accent still sucks by the way." Ethan told him patting Johnny on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well i'm Italian so whaddya expect." Johnny replied.

"Anyway." I interjected "I see your point honey, but can we please drop this for the sake of our happiness. All this is accomplishing is making us crazy, and besides do we really want to stoop to her level. Revenge is never worth it, you just end up hurting yourself more than the person you set out to hurt in the first place."

"Okay fine baby." Ethan sighed

"Good." I enthused and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

Later that night…

Kristina was sleeping peacefully beside me, but I couldn't fall asleep. _How could I sleep when Helena was on the loose? I get why Kristina wants to let this go, but I can't how am I supposed to she ruined three years of my life. I know Kristina will initially be mad at me for not letting this go, but she'd eventually see that it was the right decision. _

I got out my phone and called Johnny.

Johnny: What's up?

Ethan: You know how Kristina wanted to drop the whole revenge plot and I agreed.

Johnny: Obviously I was there, what about it?

Ethan: I don't want to do that, so I was hoping my best mate would help me out with this on the down low.

Johnny: Kristina's gonna be pissed.

Ethan: At first, but you know she wouldn't be opposed to seeing Helena get what's coming to her.

Johnny: Yeah, I guess I can help you, but if this backfires you only have yourself to blame.

Ethan: It'll be fine don't worry so much.

Johnny: Uh-huh whatever you say.

Ethan: So i'll come over to you place tomorrow and we can strategize. It's time to bring Helena down for good.

**Again I am so sorry about abandoning this story! The next chapter will be soon I promise, I have more ideas for this story now. **


	9. A Little Chat

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9 for you. **

_Kristina's POV_

I woke up to the smell of coffee and food. I jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Ethan I hope you're not cooking." I joked

"Don't worry I still stay away from the kitchen." Ethan replied "except to use the microwave or coffee maker. Breakfast is courtesy of Kelly's"

"Good to hear." I said walking over and giving him a kiss. I looked over at the clock, it was almost one. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"What do you have somewhere to be?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Nope, I just usually get up before noon unlike some people I know." I answered poking him in the chest.

"Hey, I got up before noon." he replied "you're the lazy one."

"Ha right says the guy who told me one month he never got up before 4pm"

"I wanted to wake up when happy hour started. What's wrong with that?" he questioned tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I am just gonna forget I heard that justification." I laughed, he shrugged.

He kissed me softly, running his fingers through my uncombed hair. I kissed him back and pressed my body against his.

He lifted me up onto the counter and stood between my legs.

"The coffee's gonna get cold." I commented

"I don't care about the coffee." he responded and ran his hand up my thigh.

"Neither do I"

* * *

><p><em>Ethan's POV<em>

_Kristina left to go help out her mom and sisters with something. Which was good so I could have some time to come up with a plan for Helena. I had no idea what I was going to do. How was I supposed to get back at the dragon lady? I'm not exactly skilled in the art of revenge, I'm normally a lover not a fighter, but things change. Helena deserves to be punished for this and all of the other things shes done, but for the moment I'm going to focus on what she has done to me and to Kristina. _

_I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it._ _I wasn't prepared for what happened next._

* * *

><p><em>Kristina's POV<em>

_Where the hell are you Ethan...did he forget that we were supposed to go to my dad's for dinner? I told him three times and I texted him an hour ago to remind him. Great this is going to look just great, I can hear my dad now 'He can't even show up to dinner on time Kristina, what would happen you really needed him?'. It's not my fault Ethan hasn't exactly mastered the art of getting places, or for that matter anywhere on time. This is going to be a disaster, but then again even if Ethan actually showed up I didn't really have high hopes for the evening. I was expecting lots of glaring from my dad, luckily my mom had offered to join us so that it wasn't just Ethan, my dad and I. Now it looked like it was just going to be a family dinner. _I knocked on the door and checked my phone one last time to see if Ethan might has messaged me, no luck.

"Hey Kristina you're here." Alexis said "Where is Ethan?"

"Uhm….he's….I honestly have no idea." I sighed

"Is he not coming?"

"Hell if I know." I said "He hasn't answered any of my texts or phone calls I'm trying not to worry, but honestly I can't help it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ethan lovett you were supposed to meet me at Kelly's remember." I said as I walked into the apartment, with food from our favorite diner. <em>

"_Oh sorry love I forgot." Ethan replied walking into the living room with a blood stained shirt._

"_Oh my god! What happened? Are you ok?" I exclaimed _

"_Kristina, Kristina hey it's okay it's not my blood." _

"_Oh...wait then whose blood is it?" I asked honestly unsure if i wanted to know, Ethan had been spending more time than usual with Johnny, not that I have anything against that it's just I know what that means: mob business._

"_Just some guys that I punched." Ethan told me with a smirk._

"_You find that amusing or something? you beat someone up for the mob and you find that amusing?" I sighed "what happened to being a lover not a fighter? huh?"_

"_What I can't have a little fun?"_

"_You're hanging out with Johnny too much, since when is beating someone up fun to you?" _

"_Why don't you stop worrying so much jeez Kristina." Ethan responded, annoyed._

"_Oh sorry for caring." _

"_Why do you have to act like this? I just missed one date and have a little blood on my shirt what is the big deal. You didn't used to be so uptight." _

"_And you didn't used to be such a jerk! This isn't the only time you've forgot a date, this is the third time this month Ethan" I yelled _

"_So what?" He shrugged_

"_So what? really? that is all you have to say for god sakes you don't see it do you?" I questioned_

"_See what?"_

"_You're getting too immersed in the mob, it's not good, it's not safe. You're risking your life for what? Money? Adrenaline? I'm sorry if i'm not interesting enough for you, or if Port Charles is boring you, but could you at least answer your damn phone when I call or text you?! Do you not realize how much you worry me?" I told him, my eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, but obviously not worrying me isn't on the top of to do list." _

"_Krissy...hey I'm sorry, I didn't realize you weren't okay with this. I promise I will stop worrying you, I'll answer all your calls and texts, I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'm sorry baby, I figured you would say something if you had a issue with me being involved in the mob." Ethan replied _

"_I should've said something, I guess I was just being passive aggressive and jealous that you were spending more time with Johnny than with me." _

"_I love you and it's ok that you didn't say anything, everything is out in the open now right?" _

"_I love you too." I said he walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Just be better about using your phone please, otherwise why do you even have one."_

* * *

><p><em>Ethan's POV<em>

_I woke up groggy, and something just didn't feel right. Where was I? Wait...the last thing I remember is opening the door to my apartment and…._

"Helena" I said

"Oh, good you're finally awake." She replied "I think it's time we had a little chat."

"I think I'll pass."

"Well, I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter." she said

"I can see that…" I muttered tugging at the chains around my wrists.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I hopefully will be able to continue to update, on a regular basis. I might not being able to update as often or as soon as I would like though, because of school, sorry about that. **


End file.
